September Moonffee One Shot
by Ale Reedus L
Summary: Moon y Toffee una pareja joven decide ir a Londres para poder huir de las criticas de la sociedad acerca de su relación en donde al fin logran ser felices./ BASADA EN LA CANCION "SEPTEMBER" DE EARTH WIND AND FIRE


___**¿**_ _ **Recuerdas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **la 21**_ _ **°**_ _ **noche de Septiembre?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **El amor cambiaba**_ _ **  
**_ _ **las mentes de los pretendientes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mientras espantaba a las nubes**_

Moon y Toffee eran realmente felices juntos, ambos sabían que su relación podía ser criticada por muchas personas, pero a ellos no les importaba mucho en verdad, para ese punto de su relación ambos estaban pensando en cosas mucho más importantes como para fijarse en ese tipo de detalles.

Ambos se encontraban de viaje por Europa, en Londres para ser exactos, ambos se hospedaban cerca de un hotel que quedaba cerca del Big Beng, era una época tranquila, casi a finales de Septiembre, si bien el lugar no estaba lleno de turistas se podían apreciar varias parejas las cuales solían pasear juntos mientras que disfrutaban el tiempo juntos, y Moon y Toffee no eran la excepción. El ambiente del lugar parecía cambiar la atmosfera del lugar, que junto con los amantes que solían pasear por ahí hacia que todo se viera mucho más romántico y hermoso.

 _ **Nuestros corazones resonaban**_ _ **  
**_ _ **En la clave que**_ _ **  
**_ _ **nuestras almas cantaban**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mientras bailábamos de noche**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Recuerda, cómo las estrellas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **se robaron la noche, yeah yeah yeah**_

Cuando ambos se encontraban juntos todo lo que había a su alrededor desaparecida permitiéndoles dar rienda suelta al amor que los dos se tenían, solían pasear por las calles de Londres tomados de la mano o abrazados y no les importaban las miradas de los transeúntes, si bien ambos eran de diferentes especies eso no les impedía demostrar el amor que el uno sentía por el otro.

Solían bailar en medio de las calles, o simplemente les gustaba vagar por las hermosas calles de Londres mientras que observaban el hermoso cielo estrellado, y sin duda alguna era algo que a los dos les gustaba hacer con regularidad, cuando los dos se tumbaban sobre el pasto o se sentaban a observar el cielo una tranquilidad los invadía, ambos sabían que podían contar con el otro para cualquier cosa y que este nunca les daría la espalda, era algo que simplemente les gustaba hacer como rutina y que los llenaba a ambos.

 _ **Hey hey hey**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ba de ya, dime, recuerdas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ba de ya, bailar en Septiembre**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ba de ya, nunca estuvo nublado**_

 _ **Mis pensamientos están contigo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tomándome de las manos**_ _ **  
**_ _ **de tu corazón para verte**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Solo charla azul y amor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Recuerda, cómo supimos que**_ _ **  
**_ _ **el amor había llegado para quedarse**_

Toffee disfrutaba estar con Moon, para el todo en ella era perfecta, desde su carácter hasta la forma en la que solía vestirse, una mujer elegante pero fuerte a la vez, al principio de su relación todo fue un poco difícil para los dos, en especial para Tofffe, le dolía demasiado cuando lo discriminaban por su especie, pero a pesar de todo Moon se mantuvo a su lado, lo consoló en las noches en las cuales él no podía aguantar el llanto debido a cómo es que se sentía.

Cuando más tiempo pasaba junto a Moon se daba cuenta de los pequeños detalles que antes no había podido observar con detenimiento, como su nariz respingada o el tono de sus ojos azules, el cual parecía no ser de este mundo para Toffee, y el tono rosado que tenían sus marcas de nacimiento (Las cuales eran un par de diamantes en cada mejilla). Siempre que la observaba sentía que una extraña felicidad lo invadía, y Toffee sabía muy bien lo que eso era.

Amor.

Y sabía muy bien que Moon sentía lo mismo, es aquella sensación que tienes cuando estas con una persona que amas en verdad, todo dentro de ti no es más que felicidad cuando estas con esa persona, los problemas pasan a segundo plano y lo único que importa en este mundo es esa persona. Nada más que ella. Y fue solo en ese momento en el cual ambos se dieron cuenta de que su amor perduraría por mucho tiempo, hasta el punto de que jamás se desvanecería.

 _ **Diciembre encontró el amor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **que compartimos en Septiembre**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Solo charla azul y amor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Recuerda, el amor verdadero**_ _ **  
**_ _ **que hoy compartimos**_

Diciembre llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para ambos, de Londres pasaron a Paris, el lugar que ambos escogieron para unir sus vidas en matrimonio, Londres fue el lugar en el cual se juraron amor eterno, y Paris el lugar en el cual ambos sellarían su amor para siempre.

Toffee ya llevaba varios meses planeando todo, pero quería que aquella ocasión fuera completamente especial, planeo todo a la perfección, hasta el más mínimo detalle, y para placer suyo todo había salido conforme a lo planeado.

Con todos sus ahorros había reservado un restaurante de la zona, estaba ubicado cerca del hotel en el cual estaban hospedados, además de que había conseguido hablar con uno de los gerentes, y al mencionar sus planes este acepto con gusto ayudarlo, con lo cual Toffee no podía sentirse más feliz.

Al fin había llegado la noche esperada y Toffee no recordaba haberse sentido más nervioso en toda su vida, pero aun así se llenó de seguridad al ver cómo es que Moon disfrutaba de todos esos detalles, Toffee recuerda con alegría y lujo de detalle el momento en el cual le pidió a Moon que fuera su esposa, miro a Moon y simplemente sus palabras salieron de su corazón :v.

-Moon…- Su nombre salió con tanta naturalidad que dio un suspiro lleno de confianza y tomo la mano de la mencionada- Sabes muy bien que desde que te conocí muchas cosas han cambiado, y me he dado cuenta de que eres una mujer maravillosa la cual no teme dar nada por lo que más ama- Toffee observaba con ternura a Moon y podía notar como es que las mejillas de esta se teñían de un color rosado- Y es que esta es una sola de las razones por las cuales te amo, aun no tengo las palabras correctas para expresar todo lo que siento por ti, pero quiero dejarte en claro que hay una sola razón para que organizara todo esto- Toffee noto como es que todos los comensales los miraban, la mayoría eran extranjeros por lo que supuso que debían de estar entendiendo sus palabras, con un suspiro soltó la mano de Moon y se puso de rodillas frente a ella, acto seguido saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo de su saco y al abrirlo saco el pequeño anillo que había dentro, era de oro y estaba adornado con un pequeño diamante azul en forma de corazón, para este punto Moon estaba llorando y varias lagrimas caían sobre sus mejillas, en sus ojos se podía ver reflejada toda la emoción y el amor que sentía hacia Toffee- Y es que solo vine a Paris para preguntarte una sola cosa, así que Moon Butterfly ¿Me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa?- Sin más las palabras salieron de su boca, su corazón le golpeaba con fuerza el pecho ante la expectativa de saber la respuesta.

Moon contemplo por uno segundos el anillo y luego miro a Toffee a los ojos y con la voz entrecortada respondió –Claro que acepto ser tu esposa Toffee…- Y sin más se abalanzo hacia Toffee y lo beso con intensidad, todas las personas aplaudían al presenciar el bello momento, pero para Toffee y Moon no había nadie más en ese preciso momento que ellos, en el cual ambos sellaron todo el amor que se juraban.

 _ **Hey hey hey**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ba de ya, dime, recuerdas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ba de ya, bailar en Septiembre**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ba de ya, nunca estuvo nublado**_ _ ****_

 _ **Había un...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ba de ya, dime, recuerdas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ba de ya, bailar en Septiembre**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ba de ya, sueños de oro**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Eran días brillantes**_ _ ****_

 _ **La campana sonaba**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nuestras almas cantaban**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Recuerdas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **cada día nublado**_

El día había llegado y tanto Moon como Toffee estaban muy nerviosos pero también se encontraban muy emocionados, si bien ya llevaban meses preparando todo temían que algo saliera mal, pero con todo el apoyo con el que contaban los hizo sentirse seguros. Ambos estaban realmente ilusionados por su boda, y en su memoria aun estaban aquellos hermosos recuerdos que vivieron alguna vez en Septiembre.

Los días antes de la boda habían sido de los más largos para ambos, pero sin embargo había valido la pena toda la espera, en el momento en el que Toffee vio a Moon caminando hacia el altar con su vestido de novia no pudo contener las lagrimas al saber que todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante, que ambos serian felices aun cuando la situación se tornara difícil, que los sueños de ambos se verían hechos realidad y que sin duda alguna serian sueños muy reales y hermosos.

Su primer sueño se llevo a cabo cuando ambos dieron el "Si" cuando sellaron todo su amor y dejaron atrás todas las criticas e impedimentos que no les dejaba mostrar su amor de manera libre, al final podían enviar al carajo todo eso, a final de cuentas ya eran marido y mujer.

 _ **Había un...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ba de ya, dime, recuerdas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ba de ya, bailar en Septiembre**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ba de ya, nunca hubo un día nublado**_ _ ****_

 _ **Había un...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ba de ya, dime, recuerdas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ba de ya, bailar en Septiembre**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ba de ya, sueños de oro**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Eran días brillantes**_

Moon no podía sentirse más feliz, sin duda alguna todo el dolor que había sentido momentos antes habían valido la pena con tal de ver a su pequeña Star entre sus brazos, ella y Toffee se habían sentido muy felices al saber su pequeña venia al mundo a finales de Septiembre… Un 21 de Septiembre para ser exactos. El hecho de que ambos fueran padres les hacía mucha ilusión, y más porque ya llevaban varios años intentando convertirse en padres y el hecho de que su sueño se hubiera cumplido los hacía en verdad muy felices.

Además de que su sueño más grande se había hecho realidad.

Ahora eran una familia.

 _ **Ba de ya de ya de ya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ba de ya de ya de ya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ba de ya de ya de ya de ya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ba de ya de ya de ya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ba de ya de ya de ya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ba de ya de ya de ya de ya**_


End file.
